


Hear

by notzemo (orphan_account)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Hurt and comfort, M/M, hopefully this isn't too bad, i'm hawkdevil trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/notzemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an explosion, Matt can't hear (temporarily) and Clint has to take him home and take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hear

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this!  
> This is my favorite ship, please can someone come and talk to me about them because aahhh

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Clint muttered to himself, doing his best to get back up. He looked around trying to find his hearing aids, and jumped to them when he found them. It hurt to move, so he fell to the floor again and stood there for a second, trying to gather himself.

He heard someone groan in pain a few feet from him. "Matt," he thought, and was back on his feet as fast as he could. His head felt dizzy and his vision was blurry for a second but he tried to get over it. He looked around, trying to find him in the middle of the fires. It was - not surprisingly - hard to find someone wearing a black suit in the dark. Especially when you can barely see anything and have almost no hearing to guide you. He heard another groan and stumbled around, when he finally found someone lying on the floor and ran to them.

"Matt!" he said, looking at the man struggling to get up, "Matt, oh thank god. Are you okay?"

There was no answer, no nod. "Matt, are you okay?" he repeated. Again, no sound, no movement, besides him struggling to get up. Clint helped him get up but Matt punched him in the face, startled. "Jesus, Matt," he said, falling back on the floor and grabbing his nose. "What the hell?"

He felt the taste of blood in his mouth, and tried to catch his breath. He looked up at Matt, and noticed that his mask had some kind of stain on the ears. "Shit."

He sat down and grabbed Matt's hand. He tried to fight him but Clint immobilized his arm. ' _It's Clint_ ', he tried to tap in Morse code, on Matt's hand. It had been a while since he had used Morse code, and he wasn't sure if Matt knew it or not, but he was praying that he knew it. "Clint," he heard him mutter. ' _Yes_ ', he tapped again. ' _Can you hear me?_ ' he signaled, while saying it at the same time. Matt shook his head.

' _I take you to hospital_ '. He wanted to speak as fast as possible. Some of the russians were waking up and he wanted to get out of there. Matt shook his head again. ' _Hospital_ ', Clint tapped once more. There was no time for discussions. "Please," Matt pleaded, doing his best to say something comprehensible.

' _My house_ ', Clint finally said, sighing, and Matt nodded in agreement. "Alright, how am I going to do this?" he asked himself, looking around. The russians were starting to get up, and the fastest way to get out of there was through the roofs. He looked at Matt, who was still on the floor. A pool of blood was forming around him, and he was in no shape to walk. He grabbed him and put him on his back as best as he could, trying not to hurt him. Matt grunted, and Clint let out a small 'sorry' before remembering he couldn't hear him. ' _Hold tight_ ', he tapped, and Matt latched onto him as best as he could.

 

Clint groaned in pain as he laid Matt on the bed - or, rather, as he leaned down and Matt fell from Clint’s back to the bed - and stretched his arms. “Jesus, my back,” he said, taking a deep breath. He wanted to complain but Matt was soaked in blood, so this wasn’t the time for that. He tapped Matt in the face not to scare him, and took off his mask. His ears were bloody, just like he was expecting. “Please don’t make him deaf,” he prayed, though not to any god in particular. He quickly went to grab a towel and wet it, and start cleaning Matt’s face with as much care as he could. Matt flinged at the cold water, and Clint tapped ‘ _stop whining_ ’ which made him roll his eyes. To his relief, nothing in that area was broken, which, he hoped, meant Matt was temporarily deaf due to the explosion. As soon as he was done taking care of him, he would call someone to know how long it’d take for him to get his hearing back.

‘ _I’m going to take your clothes off,_ ’ Clint tapped, and Matt smirked and gave him a dirty look. _‘Later,_ ’ Clint said, kissing him on the forehead, and Matt pouted. Clint helped him take his clothes off. He cleaned and stitched up Matt as he went. At first he was wincing, but when Clint finished he was asleep. He checked his clothes - only stains of blood from Matt and a stain on his chest. He took a quick shower to wash away everything and stitched himself. He put on some boxers and a shirt and fell asleep on the floor, near the bed.

 

“Clint,” he heard a familiar voice. He tried getting up. His back hurt like hell and he had no idea what time it was. He needed coffee. “Clint,” the voice said again. “Fuck, Matt,” he thought, and stood up right away.

“Matty?” he asked, grabbing Matt’s hand. “I’m here, can you hear me?”

He nodded, and Clint let out a relieved sigh. “Thank God, I’m back to being the only deaf person in this house,” he said with a smile. “Want coffee?” he said, and Matt shook his head. “‘Aight, I’m going to make some for myself,” he said, and tried to get away, but Matt grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the bed.

“You said later,” Matt teased, and Clint smiled. “Does ‘later’ mean ‘now’?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want to have to stitch you up again,” the archer taunted. “Try me,” his boyfriend said, pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
